Class 40
Class 40, also known as The Diesel, Class 40061, D4711 and D261, is a diesel who once came on loan from the Other Railway. Born The Diesel was born in November 20, 1956. New York City, United States. He was sent to Sodor in 1963 to assist the engines with goods and express work, but only insulted the other engines by saying they were out-of-date. He, of course, got his comeuppance when an inspector's bowler hat jammed in his air intake, leaving Duck and Stepney to take the Express for him. While everyone was farewelling Stepney, the Diesel crept away, leaving behind "a rather nasty smell, and a battered bowler hat". 1956 LOL LOL LOL 1961 The Diesel at the Skating 1962 The Diesel at the Post Van 1963 The Diesel at the Valentine's Day The Railway Series volume 18: Stepney The Bluebell Engine 1964 The Diesel at the Harmony Day 1965 The Diesel at the Circus 1966 The Diesel at the Easter Egg hunt 1967 The Diesel at the Halloween party 1968 The Diesel at the Kangaroo 1969 The Diesel at the Christmas Tree 1970 The Diesel goes the Park 1971 The Diesel had the tree 1972 The Diesel at the Western Australia 1973 The Diesel at the Northern Territory 1974 The Diesel at the South Australia 1975 The Diesel at the Tasmania 1976 The Diesel and the Fall Down 1977 The Diesel gets a coach called Victoria 1978 The Diesel at the Spring 1979 The Diesel at the Summer 1980 The Diesel at the Autumn 1981 The Diesel at the Winter 1982 The Diesel and the House 1983 The Diesel and the Great 1984 The Diesel and the Up and Down 1985 The Diesel at the Forwards 1986 The Diesel at the Painter 1987 The Diesel at the New South Wales 1988 The Diesel at the Faster 1989 The Diesel at the Slower 1990 The Diesel runs away faster at the 48 Coachwood Cresent, Bradbury 1991 The Diesel and their Backwards Crash 1992 The Diesel at the Hoyts Cinemas from Home Alone 2 1993 The Diesel at the United Kingdom 1994 The Diesel at the Have You Got What You Paid For Video Piracy Australia 1995 Thomas and Friends Season 4: Bowled Out (The Diesel, Duck and Stepney) 1996 The Diesel at the Nono's House 1997 The Diesel at the London Town 1998 The Diesel at the Aunty Elizabeth's House 1999 The Diesel at the Queensland 2000 The Diesel at the Warner Bros Movie World 2001 The Diesel at the Church 2002 The Diesel was died on September 30, 2002 and Oxenford, Queensland, Australia. Died The Diesel died and home Scooby Doo Spooky Coaster, Oxenford, Queensland, Australia on September 30, 2002 at the age 46 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Other railways Category:Green engines Category:Antagonists Category:Boys Category:Railway Series characters Category:Characters voiced by Tim Whitnail Category:Series 4 characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters that will be returning to The Series. Category:Long time no see Characters Category:Characters that will return to CGI Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:Large engines Category:Males Category:Engines that are sometimes mean and sometimes nice Category:Frieght trains Category:Villians turned to a good side Category:Characters that have turned over a new leaf Category:Teachers Category:Characters that have matured Category:Gentle Characters Category:Characters that have become more gentle Category:Characters that have become less aggressive Category:Characters that use to be mean but are now nice Category:Trump Supporters Category:Faces Category:Real Life Engines Category:Donald Trump Category:Killers Category:KILLERS Category:Characters with criminal records